The Stranger Within
by gen.pop.40
Summary: john has some major problems with love and the girl he likes doesn't know about it. they become bestfriends but there is one big major problem. jorish! please R&R!
1. And There She Was

John's pov

She was always the girl I've been waiting to meet, actually, dying to meet. I've been drafted to RAW for more than three years already and I haven't even made a single move. We barely exchanged a few words. We barely meet eyes, but once we meet eyes, oh those eyes of hers, puts me someplace else, another magical world. I was really excited when I left Smackdown, I had too many memories to forget there. Especially the one with Torrie, which, for some reason, she was also drafted here. Which means, I can't really avoid her. But I've done a pretty good job lately, we merely look into each other's faces. But here, comes another girl, a girl I've been waiting to meet for so long. And I don't even have the guts to talk to her. What kind of a champ am I? Maybe a "chump"... Oh well, not everyone's brave. Everybody has fears. And my big fear is being rejected. Yeah sure, I've never been turned down by any girl, but why am I afraid to talk to her? Kinda weird ain't it? But hey, I can't even look at her for long. There's some reasons that are hindering me from talking to her. One of them is that... she has so many suitors... And one of them, I think, has a pretty good shot on her. What the hell will I do? I think she's falling in love to this guy. If she's happy then I'm happy... even if it breaks me. I'll do anything, even die for her just to see her happy. I cannot possibly just appear out of nowhere and try to court her. That will be a long long long shot. She has no boyfriend right now and what does that do for me? Nothing! But I know she's looking for one. One that will love her and cherish her forever. Yeah, I can qualify for that, but a thousand others can also do that. And one of them is close... close to her heart. That sucks.

"Hey John." My bestfriend, Randy Orton, slapped me at the back.

"Hey Randy. What's the big slap for?" I asked, annoyed for he broke my thoughts.

"I see you getting dazed so I kinda have to bring you back to reality."

"Well thanks... a lot." I answered sarcastically.

"No problem." he laughed.

Now that, that is my bestfriend Randy Orton. He knows everything about me. We've been bestfriends since middleschool and though sometimes he's a jerk, he's still the best bestfriend that there can ever be. He's like always reading my mind and shit. Sometimes, I think he has magical powers or something, which, he thinks, is pretty cool. He has this hots for another girl, which is going pretty well. Stacy Keibler that is.. He's been courting her for months on end already and I don't know if they will end up together or not. But I pretty much hope that they will.

"So, what where you thinking earlier?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just stuff..." I trailed off.

"You thinking about _her_ again?"

"Pretty much... yeah..."

"Man! When will you ever start courting her?" he asked, irritated.

"When I'm ready." I snapped.

"When will you ever be ready John?" he asked.

"I don't know. Be patient."

"Is three years not being patient enough?" he grumbled.

"Don't worry Randy. It teaches you something. About being patient."

"Oh I know.. and this teaches you about having guts and balls."

"Shut up Randy. You're not helping me."

"Okay. But you know that what I'm saying is true right?"

"I guess so."

"You don't guess so. You know so. Anyways, just promise me one thing John." he stated.

"Promise you what?" I asked.

"Promise me you'll make a move within this year."

"Move on what?" I asked, acting stupid, when in fact, I know what he's talking about.

"Here you go again John, acting stupid."

See what I mean now? About him having some magical powers?

"But-" he cut me off.

"No buts. It's been a long time already. Promise me."

"This year?"

"Yes. And this year means one month to go." he snickered.

"Month? Can't you give me at least two?" I asked.

"No John. This year. One month only." he got up and left. Just like that. I sighed.

Randy has always been like that. Always making promises even though I didn't have a chance to say my side or argue. He always leaves it like that. But here I am, Mr. Stupid, always following him. But most of the time, he knows it's for the best. And most of the time, he is correct. I don't know why, but without Randy, I don't know where I'll be now. He's been my friend for too long already. So I don't have the guts to let him down, neither does he.

Somebody touched me on the shoulder, again ruining my thougts. I turned.

"Mr. Cena, you're match is up next." a crewman told me.

"Okay. I'll go in a few." I got up and picked up my belt.

_One month... one month... _was the last thing on my mind before I was cheered by the fans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: okay. So yeah, I started another story without finishing my Torrie and John story, but I promise I'll finish that but not now. Not when I can't think of anything to continue that. Plus, I'm not really inspired with it. Bear with me if I say I'm not truly inspired with the Jorrie pairing, when really I like John Trish pairing. Anyways, so please don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks!**_


	2. I Finally Did It

John's pov

Of course I won the match. I'm always the main-eventer. I can even have the share of Shawn Michaels' name of "The Main-eventer." I can't take that, I know, too many people will be mad. As Allen Iverson once quoted, "A thousand fans like me, but a million fans hate me." That's how it goes with celebrities and superstars. You can't escape that fact. Whatever insult you receive, you just have to live with it. If you're too sensitive, you're going to die because of the insults they give you. That's why I learned how to feel numb at the right time. I learned to take their insult, and by that, I learned to improve myself. The insults motivate me to do better. So, I thought that insults are good. But, not really, this thing I'm talking about is kinda fucked up. I think I rattled my brains because of the blow I took which took me out for seven seconds of the count of the referee. Anyways, so I just finished showering and packing my stuff. I'm going to go to the hotel room and get some rest. We have to go early tommorow to go to another state. I sighed out of exhaustion, the life of a wrestler is this hard. Always on the go, always on a rush hour, always for the fans. But you get to enjoy some privleges. Like, being a VIP, earning big cash, instant celebrity, crushes from all over the world, stuff like those. But, in ups, of course there are down, like this one... always traveling, some might even stalk you, those stupid people... I hate stalkers. I continued walking toward my rental car in the parking lot, it was the grandiose black Jaguar that reflects the light of the moon. I always rent black Jaguars or something extravagant. I love cars, and I don't like to be seen in one that's not good. Too bad all of these are rentals. Back at Boston, I have five cars. Almost all of it are the top cars in the whole world. So, yeah, I'm a car addict. I loaded my bags in the back of my car and got in the driver seat. I drove to the hotel in where we were staying and got in the elevator. My room's in level three and I waited patiently in the elevator. When it opened... god, there's nothing more I can ask for... It was _her_. Her! I don't know what to say, we just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Again, I'm lost in those hazel eyes. I finally got out of my trance and stepped out of the elevator to let her pass. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Wow, that beautiful smile. Then, just as suddenly as I saw the smile flash by, the elevators closed...

I was still dazed when I entered my room. I'm glad I had the room to myself for now, since Randy took Stacy to eat dinner outside. I was feeling starvation and sleepiness, so, I sighed and opened the door again. I went to the elevator, the same elevator I met _her_ and told the elevator guy that I would be going to the lobby. When the elevator stopped, the lobby was half full with people eating. I had no place to sit except one chair, which, I would gladly take for she had no one with her. I got food from the caterers and went straight to _her_ table. She looked up when she saw me and she smiled. Again, my breath was taken away. When will I stop feeling this way? I wish not. I motioned for the seat and she gladly offered it.

"Hey John." she said.

"Hey Trish. So you alone?" I asked her.

"I was. Now, I'm not." she chuckled. Oh that chuckle of hers.

"Well, if it's all right with you. I'll keep you company." I smiled at her.

"Oh. Okay. Sure thing. I don't have anybody anyways."

"Where's your suitor? I beg for your forgiveness that was wrong. I meant suitors." I prolonged the S.

"Don't be too formal John. I don't know where they are. And sometimes, it's good to be alone."

"Oh.. you wanted to be alone. I'm sorry, I should probably go." I started to stand up.

"No, no. It's all right. I meant that it's good to be away for my 'suitors' for a while." she made the quotation marks on the suitors.

"Okay. Uhm, so I will be your friend tonight. Where's Lita anyway?" I asked.

"She's out with Adam." she answered. "Where's Randy?" she continued.

"Ohh... of course he's out. Courting Stacy."

"They're doing pretty well don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are. They are perfect for each other." I commented.

"So uhm, you have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"Not really, no. I don't have anybody right now."

"Not even your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have one." I stated.

"For a guy like you? You don't have a girlfriend? I thought you could get anyone you want!" she laughed.

"Yeah.. I guess so. But the girl I like doesn't have any interest in me."

"Ohh.. well, how'd you know that?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing we barely talk to each other." I answered her.

"Yeah right. For a guy like you, you should have made the move already."

"Nah, I don't have the guts to." I said, as I took another bite of my caviar.

"Wow, John Cena, the WWE champ is afraid of one girl.." she chuckled again.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So tell me, who might this girl be?" I knew she would ask. I knew she would.

"That, I'm afraid, is a secret I'm not supposed to tell." I grinned.

"Ohhh... let me guess." her face lit up.

"Yes, go on. Take a shot. It will be a long shot." I snickered.

"Hmm... if this is a RAW diva my guess would be Torrie Wilson.." I laughed at her guess.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked me.

"You know that she's my ex. No way will she be the girl that I like."

"Well, let me guess another one. But tell me, is this girl a RAW or Smackdown diva or neither?" she asked. Why is she so curious?

"I can't tell you any clues except that she is a diva. Plus, you had your chance to guess. You can't get another chance." I smiled again. Why can't I stop smiling?

"John Cena, the champ, has too many secrets. How will I know this girl?" she asked again.

"You'll see." I grinned.

I finally had the guts to talk to her, I thought as we continued eating and talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: here's the second chapter. please don't forget to leave a review. I promise it will be highly appreciated. **_


	3. Reflections

Trish's pov

Well, that was a nice night. A different person to talk to. Weird even. John Cena, the WWE champ, talking to me. I thought he was all ego and that. Since, of course, he was with Randy. But no, I found out that he has a sense of humor. Maybe Randy is a little egoistic but by the looks of it, he's not all that, since his friend is different. I'm glad that I was able to talk to him, to know him, even for just a while. I wonder who the girl he is talking about. But it's a diva. Wait, why am I even curious, we're not even friends, acquiantances maybe. Just one night, we were friends, I'm sure it will be back to ignoring each other. A dinner won't make a difference, things will be the same. It's not like one night can change everything. We can never be friends. That's a fact and I can't do anything with that. I have another world and he has his. Two world colliding will make war. Divas don't like Randy and John much, well pretty much Randy for his big ego and we all thought John had those too, but this night, my perspective, the frame that I created for the John we all knew, he proved me wrong. Even though John and Randy are the hottest guys in WWE, at the back, they, or Randy maybe have the biggest ego. John Cena, I finally had a talk with him. I wonder if Randy will even talk to me... maybe to Stacy. I don't even know why Stacy likes him, maybe he is a good guy, maybe he is like John, maybe we're all wrong. I like us to be wrong and for them to prove it. John Cena proved himself, or so it would seem.

I sighed as I lay in bed, I thought about Jericho again. Maybe I would go for him. He's been courting me for a long time now and I think he's worth it. Well, I developed my feelings for him, but I think it's not enough. But he doesn't need to know right? Maybe once we got into a relationship, I will fall deeper for him. Oh well, I'll need to think about it. I don't want to rush. I'm not yet even ready to go to a relationship yet. It will prove Jericho's patience though. So maybe, if he will wait, maybe he will. But... I sighed again, I don't want to think about relationships yet. I just want to have a nice nap and sleep my ass off...

John's pov

Wow... I can't believe I did it. I just have to tell Randy what happened and tell him I completed my promise all ready. I know he will not believe me at first. He might even call me a liar or something like that. That was the nicest dinner I've ever had in my entire life! That, I believe, took a hell out of me. I finally talked to her. Finally, after years and years of looking at her from a distance and getting lost in those hazel eyes... woah, this is a first. Trish is the first girl who ever made me feel this way. She makes me feel like I'm a teenager again. Torrie didn't make me feel this way... this, this is different. Different, really different. I'm in another world, someplace magical, where no one can bug me. A whole new feeling washes over me whenever I see her. I replay the dinner's events in my head over and over again. Remember the way she smiled, the way she laughed and chuckled, the way she smelled, they way it felt all so perfect. Like the whole jigsaw puzzle had just been made. Like the missing piece was just put. Why do I feel like a little boy once again? A boy who has a crush on a girl he knew he can't have a chance with? Why does Trish make me feel this way? Why can't I tell her straight that she is the girl I like? Why didn't I make a move years ago? I can never explain that, but one thing's for sure, I don't want this to end. After this night will all things be back to normal? By normal I mean, looking into each others eyes and smiling only and not saying hi or even asking "how are you?" Will we be back to that kind of situation after this night or will this relationship become even more? I can't let things go back the way it once was. I want this to reach relationship status, or just even friends. I just want to be with her. I'm longing for her. I'm longing for some companion that I haven't even had since, well, since Torrie! And that was like, ages ago. I just can't believe that after all these years, I would still feel all new to this. She... she's just... well, everything to me now. I lay in my bed as I think about everything. My life with her and my life without her. I winced as I imagined my life without her. I want to get some sleep because we have a big day tommorow. I can't miss an hour's sleep because I'm so tired and I don't think I can last another hour of exhaustion. By the way, where is Randy? It's half past one and he still hasn't show any signs yet. I wonder where he took Stacy. I wonder what they are doing right now. I wonder if Stacy has even said yes to Randy yet. If that was the case, well, they better spend this night together. They would make a great couple. I was thinking about these kinds of things when I finally dozed off to sleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I can't think of anything to put so I just put the thoughts of John and Trish after the dinner. So uhm, please don't forget to leave a review after reading! I would really appreciate it. thanks!**_


	4. Why We Are Best Friends

John's pov

I got up early in the morning to shower, brush my teeth, pack my bags and eat breakfast. We have to go in another state, so almost all of the superstars were up. After doing all this, I went to our hotel room and laid down for a while. Randy was there and he too, also finished doing his stuff. I wonder if I should tell him what happened yesterday. If I wouldn't, would I get another chance to talk to Trish. I haven't broken any promise to Randy yet, so maybe...

"Hey Randy." I greeted him.

"Hmm?" was all he said because he was watching TV.

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing. Just spend my time with Stacy."

"You and her together already?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. She's playing hard to get."

"It's good that you are patient enough to play along."

"Hey, I love her and I will wait forever for her." That's how cheesy Randy can get when we are talking about Stacy.

"That's our types Randy."

"Yeah, I know. The ones who wants to be courted for a long time to make us prove ourselves that we deserve them." Randy stated.

"How long have you been courting her?" I asked again because I forgot.

"About seven months already."

"That's a long time."

"I know. But I don't care. As long as I'm with her."

"Good to know you are happy."

"Yeah, when will you be anyway?" he left the question hanging.

"I did my promise already." I grinned at him, putting the statement out of the blue.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Do you have a memory gap?"

"Uh. I don't know what you're talking about." he asked, stupidly.

"I meant the promise about me making a move to Trish!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh.. that... when?" he was now intrigued. Well, that got him.

"Last night. Dinner time. I'm glad you weren't there because if you were there, you could have blown up my chances."

"Entertain me, what happened last night?"

I told him everything I could to tell him, but not the part about the way I feel whenever she smiled, or laughed. I don't want to gossip about that. That would be, let's say, disgusting for a guy. Girls can talk about that stuff, but not guys. We hide our feelings but tell what happened and that is enough for a guy.

Randy snickered after I told him about me having dinner with Trish.

"What's so funny asshole?" I whacked him at the back of his head.

"Ouch. Nothing." He rubbed his head and shot a glare at me.

"Then why are you laughing? You don't laugh for no reason? Are you onto marijuana or ecstacy or something?"

"No. I don't do drugs stupid."

"Well, you keep on laughing without any reason so I thought you were onto it."

"Is it bad to laugh? So, what did you guys do after?"

"Nothing. I just accompanied her to her hotel room."

"You didn't fuck or something?" Randy asked.

"Hell no. That was not a date or something. Plus, I don't get right down to it. Trish is not a whore." I stated.

"Okay hotshot, chill. I just asked." Randy told me to calm down.

"We're not even together so why would we have sex or something. It's just some casual friendly date."

"So I got you." Randy said, triumphantly.

"What?"

"You had a date with Trish Stratus!" he exclaied, rather loudly.

"No, asshole. I didn't have a date with her."

"But you just said 'date'." Randy quoted the date thing.

"Stupid, I said it was 'friendly date'."

"Still, it was a date. Friendly or not, smartass." he said. Why do we always use such bad words?

"Whatever you say Randy. Believe what you want to believe." I told him.

"I believe that it was a date." Randy smiled.

Again, I whacked the back of his head...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please don't forget to review people!**_


	5. The First

John's pov

In the airplane, I sat alone because Randy ditched me for Stacy. What a friend. Well, I'll forgive him for this, he loves Stacy so much and Stacy is fortunate to have him. I popped out my I-pod and listened to music. People say I'm a rap addict, I am but not that much, I listen to every kind of music as long as it's pleasant to the ears. No One of Alicia Keys came on.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh...

Funny how music can sting us without even hurting us. I want Trish close and badly, but if she doesn't want me it's okay as long as she's happy. I glance at my back to see her talking to Lita. They are talking like little girls and I love the way she smiles. Lita almost saw me, but thank God I faced front before she could catch me looking at their direction. The stewardess came to me and offered a drink or anything to eat. I ordered soda and she'll be back with it. As I waited for my soda, I wondered what the New Yorkers reaction would be when we come to their hometown. How they would welcome us and if they would boo me or cheer for me. I'm facing Adam Copeland in the main event again, but this time it would be a handicap match. Adam and Lita versus me. I wonder who will win. The scripts haven't been given out yet. I wish I would win, but whoever wins I'm fine with it. Adam is my friend and Lita. I have a lot of respect for those guys. Even though they're the bad guys you have to respect them for they paved the way for other superstars like me. They modeled WWE to their liking. They got fans to like and hate them. It was just a matter of time before I came with them. My soda came and I drank all of it and after that, I went to the bathroom. I had to pass Trish to get to the bathroom and I smiled at her. She smiled back. Again, the feeling of butterflies came to my stomach.

Trish's pov

When we came down of the aircraft, the fans were all there to welcome us into their city. I love the WWE fans, they come here to cheer us on and waste their money just to watch us. We signed some autographs and greeted them in return to their warm welcome. We clapped their hands and some of them were taking pictures of us. I know some of them are candid. Some of us even kissed a kid or someone. That makes people happy and we're glad to make people happy. We are entertainers, that's what we do best. Finally, after that long red carpet walk, we got to our hotel. Lita told me that this one time she will not room with me because she will room with Adam, wow, first time. But it's okay, she promised me that it will be only one time so I agreed. I had Stacy anyway. So I asked Stacy if she would room with me, and she gladly said yes. Stacy and Lita are my two bestfriends, if we could get a room with three beds we would have roomed together, but Vince won't allow it. Our next door neighbors are John and Randy and Lita and Adam. We were all put in the second level. I don't care anyways, I just want to lie down and get some rest before the house show begins. But Stacy won't let me get some sleep, she asked me to go shopping with her. She even did her puppy look on me, which didn't work, but she told me "Trish! New York! Hello!? Shopping!?" That made me go, because I knew she wouldn't quit. I dressed up and we went to the mall. She grabbed a lot of things, like she didn't even have clothes. Stacy... if you want to go shopping, ask her and she will not say no. Never will she say no to shopping, it's her hobby. Shopaholic Stacy, she wastes money a lot. So I also bought stuff because of her, she forced me to. We ate, bought stuff then went back to the hotel. By the time we got back to the hotel, it was one hour before the house show. Vince will kill us! We get to the arena one hour before the show begins to avoid the fans who will surely swarm us. That's our rule! I'm going to blame Stacy for this! Vince will go nuts! We don't even know the script yet because they give it to us when we enter and do it on our own. I just stuffed everything in my bag and drove mad to the houseshow. Stacy told me to calm down and she was laughing, I told her she was stupid and that made her stop. When we arrived, Vince was mad. He said he was looking all over for us and we arrived 30 minutes late. Stacy told him to calm down and just give us the script so we would know to lose or to win. Damn! I don't know how Stacy can talk to the boss like that. I was supposed to win that night against Victoria. Stacy had no promotions or anything that night, so she just hang out with the other divas backstage. Stacy had no storyline right now. I don't know why. Lita and I have a long storyline. We are the rivals, then the bestfriends, rivals again, bestfriends, but the fans never get tired of me and Lita. I'm glad about it.

John's pov

Look at that girl go. She's dominating the match. Victoria is a big challenger of hers. They've been battling it out for five minutes already. I knew they were tired. The divas are only given a maximum of ten minutes per challenge, which I think is kind of unfair, the male fans would love to see some diva action and all the men backstage. They are the match before the main event. Which means, I'm next. I need to go near the curtain already. When I came there, I saw Adam and Lita, I hugged Lita and shook the hand of Adam.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yes of course." Adam grinned.

"We're ready to kick your ass John." Lita added.

"It's all right. As long as I get to wrestle you Li." I joked.

Lita punched me playfully. "Watch your words John." Edge commented. We all laughed. Then, we heard the theme music of Trish blaring all over the arena.

"It's our time." Lita smiled.

Trish came in the curtain and Lita hugged her. "Congratulations." she said. Adam hugged her too. They were good friends. I, on the other hand, shook her hand and flashed my warmest smile and congratulated her. Our first physical contact, eversince...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please don't forget to review!! Thanks.. **_


	6. What Is On The Inside

John's pov

After the painful, grueling match, I got backstage and walked the hallways of Raw backstage. The corridors are empty now, since most of the guys went already after their matches, or their girlfriends matches. But when I turned one corner, a pang of jealousy ran through my body. Because as I faced the divas locker room, I saw Jericho and Stratus walk together, Jericho carrying Trish's bags and holding her hip. I saw Trish turn back when Jericho put his arm around her. I think she saw me walking because she flashed a smile at me. I forced a smile behind all through the jelousy that I was feeling. I wondered when I would be the one to do that to Trish. Maybe never. I watched them walk away while I was walking towards my locker..

Trish's pov

Jericho picked me up after the Raw house show because he would take me to dinner tonight. When I exited the divas locker room, all was quiet except for Jericho standing there and waiting for me. He got my bag from me and carried it. He put his other hand around me, which, surprised me because he didn't do these things whenever I'm with him. Sometimes, it gets me annoyed when I'm not even with someone and he puts his arms around me or anything and this is one of those times. I looked at the hand around my shoulder, when I saw John stop in his tracks. I smiled at him and I can tell he smiled back. But behind that smile, I can sense that it was forced. He's hiding something. In those blue eyes of his, I saw a pang of jealousy. Or maybe, that was what I thought. I'm not sure because it was just a second. Why would I even care? I don't like John Cena. But, there was something more to that personality of his that I would like to know. Something more, urging me to be friends with him. But I was sure things will not be the same between us since that dinner. I don't know if I can call that a date or something, but it was some quality time. He now, smiles at me or even greets me whenever he sees me. He even congratulated me earlier when he saw me come out of the curtain after my victorious win over Victoria. But, of course, he wouldn't hug me because we weren't even close to each other. He just shook my hand. I don't know what I felt about that hand shake he gave me. It feels like it sends electricity inside of me, I felt a tingling sensation or something like that. Yet, when Jericho held me, I just felt annoyed. But maybe, it was just me or something abnormal feeling of mine.

"Where would you like to go Trish?" Jericho asked me.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Where - would - you - like - to - go?" he slowed his words.

"Wherever you want to go."

"How about we go to Chilis?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever." I answered.

"Are you all right Trish?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I don't feel anything wrong with me."

"Well, you seem to zone out in space often."

"Oh, sorry bout' that. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Well, can you tell me what stuff?"

"Just the usual. Wrestling, friends, family."

"Okay. Well, you ready to go?" he asked.

I didn't even realize we were at his car now.

"Sure. No problem." I answered, then we drove off.

John's pov

I think I'm going to spend my dinner at McDonalds. I don't want to go back to the hotel room yet. I just want to eat out. Or maybe I could go to some restaurant or something, to be more extravagant. If I went to McDonalds, it would not take my time because I can eat it all in five to ten minutes. I don't want to rest yet and I don't have anything to do in my hotel room, since I'd bet Randy isn't there. I don't have anybody to talk to every after house show because they are always with their boyfriends or girlfriends. So, I drove and entered the first restaurant I saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please review... please... please... please... thanks!!**_


	7. My Brilliant Best Friend

John's pov

I stopped the engine of my car and walked out. I entered the first restaurant I saw, and it was Chilis. As I scanned the room, I immediately regretted being here. I saw Torrie Wilson alone with herself, with no one. She was sitting on the side table, facing the glass. The usher in the restaurant led me onto a table closest to Torrie. Well, actually, I was facing Torrie, it was also a side table. I told the usher that I would be sitting with Torrie and he pleasantly agreed so the other customers can sit in my place. I sat down and looked out the glass too.

"Why are you here John?" Torrie asked, rather harshly.

"I just wanted to ask how are things going with you." I replied politely.

"Things are going well. The same as usual. Nothing to worry about." she answered, monotonous.

"Okay. I just wanted to say hi and since you're not interested to talking to me, I guess I should better go." I was about to leave.

"Wait, you're not going to eat?" she asked, concerned.

"I was supposed to because I was starving. But you don't want me here, and you were the first one here, plus you are the lady, so I guess I should go and find someplace else." I started to leave again.

"No. It's all right. If you're hungry then you could eat here." she held my wrist.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you or anything."

"No, no. It's all right. It's been a long time since I've talked to anyway. So I'd rather grab this opportunity to catch up on you."

"Uh.. yeah. I guess so. Do you want to eat or something?" I asked her.

"Just a drink maybe. I just ate."

"Okay." the waiter gave us a menu.

I ordered what I can eat and after ordering, the front door of the restaurant opened. I looked to see who it is, maybe one of the guys or someone I know. Then, I found Trish and Jericho entering the restaurant. I lowered on my seat and glanced at their direction when they came in. The usher led them to their place, which, was my place earlier. When they passed us, they were surprised as we were.

"Hey Torrie, John." Jericho greeted us. He hugged Torrie and since we weren't friends and just plain acquaintances, he just smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Trish." I greeted her.

"Hey John." she replied.

"What a nice surprise this is." Torrie said.

"Yeah. You guys are dating or something?" Jericho asked.

"No. I was first here, then John came. He didn't have any seat earlier, and since he knew me, he sat down right in front of me." Torrie answered.

"Ohh.. okay." Jericho said. I wanted to say in front of his face "she's my ex asshole."

"You guys have fun. Eat your heart out." Torrie said.

"Yeah, you too." Jericho said.

When our orders came, I ate hastily, for I do not want to spend another minute in this restaurant. My ex girlfriend, my foe, and the girl I was trying to fight for. What a way to punish me.

"John, slow down. It's not like the food is going to run." Torrie laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry. I remembered that I have to meet Dave at the hotel he will be mad when I get there." I lied.

"Sure, sure. Just... don't choke on yourself." Torrie said.

After eating, I cleaned my mouth, drank a little and stood up.

"Sorry Torrie, but I really have to go. Maybe we could spend another time together. I'm really sorry. Take care. Bye." I hurried to my car.

Trish's pov

Why was he here? And why is he such in a hurry? I overheard him saying about meeting Dave but Batista was already in his hotel room asleep. Rey told me that. Why is he lying? Is it because of Torrie? I knew they weren't on good terms, but still, why would he sit with her if he didn't like her so much? Is he following me? No, that can't be the answer because he first came here. Or maybe, he overheard me and Jericho talking about going to Chilis? No, that also can't be because he was in his locker and he can't overhear such a thing. Plus, why will he follow me? It's not like he's stalking me or something. Maybe it was just plain coincidence. But why would he lie about meeting Dave? I know he wouldn't go anywhere except his hotel room or maybe to a bar or something to spend his time off. This is a mystery to me. John Cena _is_ a mystery to me.

Shortly, after John left Torrie left too. I know where Torrie would go, since the divas are all out and some of them are in the hotel, maybe she would go in the hotel, spend some time with them. I too, woud like to go to our hotel room and get some rest. But Jericho would like us to have dinner and I promised. I don't need rest anyway, we aren't going to another state for 2 days, so that means we have rest time for two days. Glad that WWE has some conscience into letting us rest. After dinner, Jericho took me to my hotel room and I hugged him and went inside. When I went in, I saw Randy in my bed, and Stacy on hers. I don't judge them that they fucked because I knew Stacy wouldn't have sex with any man, even though it's appealing as Randy, before she was married. She made that oath to herself. Randy asked me if he could sleep in my bed just for tonight because he wanted to spend some more time with Stacy, and I, on the other hand, stupidly agreed. He told me that I could sleep in his bed. He gave me his key for the night. I got my stuff and went to the other room. I didn't bother to knock since I have a key.

When I entered, I was shocked, and I was at a loss for words. John was only wearing a towel because he just came out of the bathroom.

"Ch- I- I'm sorry. I should have knocked." I was about to close the door again.

"No. It's all right. Go on come in. It's not like I'm fully naked." he chuckled.

"Okay." I dared not look at him and put my bag in Randy's bed.

He bent to get clothes from his bag and I saw his muscles and abdomen tighten. Why do I even bother to see these things? He put it on and jumped on his bed.

"So.. what brings you here Ms. Stratus?" he asked, smiling, showing all his teeth.

"Well.. Randy asked me if he could sleep in my bed because he wanted to spend some more time with Stacy. And here goes Ms. Nicey and stupidly agreed to Randy's request."

"So you regret that you agreed?" he asked me.

"No. Not really. It's nice to have an opposite gender as your room mate once in a while." I smiled at him.

"Make yourself at home. Don't feel any least bit nervous around me." he said.

"Okay. I'll just take a shower for a while."

"Sure. No problem." he answered.

I got the stuff I needed and entered the bathroom...

John's pov

I knew you planned this all along Randy... I knew you did... But thank you...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please don't forget to review! Thanks!**_


	8. The Sound Of Silence

Trish's pov

After taking a shower, I went out and saw John Cena in his bed scanning the television. He was watching NBA, Miami Heat vs. New Jersey Nets. Almost all the men of WWE watches NBA, NFL, FIFA, baseball, anything about sports. Since this is John's room, I had no right to complain to tell him to change channels, so I just laid in my bed and opened my laptop. I scanned my emails and after that, I checked out my site and fan sites. A lot of them left messages and I replied to some of them. I love making my fans happy. That's one of the returns that I can make. After checking out everything, I turned off my laptop and kept it. I sighed and tried to watch NBA. I watch basketball but not much. I think John noticed that I didn't like basketball much because he tossed me the remote control.

"Watch what you want to watch. Make yourself at home." he smiled.

"No. It's all right. This is your hotel room so you can watch whatever you want." I told him, giving him the remote control back, he didn't accept it.

"I ain't going to accept that. Plus, I think I'm going to go out for a while. Wanna come?" he asked me.

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe Starbucks." he smiled again.

"Okay. I don't have anybody to talk to anyway. Furthermore, I don't want to be alone in a hotel room. That's like so boring." I replied.

"Okay. Let's go." he jumped out of his bed, I did too and I was about to get some clothes when he stopped me.

"Don't change clothes. Whatever you wear, you look beautiful." he smiled again.

"Are you trying to flatter me Cena?" I raised my brow.

"Maybe. But I'm just telling the truth." he grinned back. I blushed a little.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, chuckling.

"Am not!" I retorted.

"Do too!" he said.

"Am not!" I said again.

"Okay, you're not. Come on let's go." he snickered. He opened the door for me and locked it behind me. He told the elevator guy we'd go to the lobby. We approached his car, the black Jaguar, and he helped me up.

"Why do you like black Jaguars so much?" I asked him when we entered the car.

"I don't know. I just like flashy cars. You can turn on the radio if you like." he said.

"Nah.. at night, I like peace and quiet." I replied.

"Okay." then we drove to Starbucks quietly, neither of us wanting to break the peace.

John's pov

When we arrived at Starbucks, I helped her out once again. I was wearing "I love New York" jacket and underneath it, my Chaingang t-shirt. I was wearing shorts and my rubber shoes. Trish was wearing a normal shirt and jeans and flip flops. It was cold outside because it's winter. Trish was cold so I removed my jacket and offered it to her. She, in return, said a simple thank you. Now, I am the one cold. But as long as Trish will not be cold and will not have sickness, it's fine with me. She looked me in the eye and I think she saw something in there because she smiled.

"You're cold." she said, pointing to my hands in my pocket and how my body contracted due to the cold weather.

"I'm fine. Don't worry bout' me." I replied.

"You can have your jacket back if you'd like." she started unzipping it.

"No, no. It's all right. It's better if I get cold than you. And we're near now." I motioned towards Starbucks. We hurried our pace. When we entered, a few people looked at us then those who are wrestling fans took pictures of us and let us sign their stuff. We ordered our coffees and went back to my car. I told her we wouldn't stay long because of the fans. I drove Trish to someplace else. A place nobody knows except me. It is where I go whenever we go to New York.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Just wait and see." I smiled.

"Don't you dare kidnap me." she chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't." I grinned.

"Okay." she drank her coffee.

I took her to a quiet place where we can see a lot of stars and just be peaceful and like we have the world all to ourselves. I helped her down again, and she hugged me. Just to keep part of my body warm. She held my waist while I held her shoulder. We sat in the grass in silence and watched the million stars in the sky.

"How do you know this place?" she asked, enchanted by the magic of it all.

"This is where I go whenever I want to be alone or whenever I have problems."

"How did you find this?"

"I don't know. I was just driving around New York when I saw this place. It made me feel peaceful. You know, escaping from the danger and noise of the outside world." I told her.

"Did you bring anybody here? Does Randy know about this?" she asked.

"No, I don't bring anybody here. And no, Randy doesn't know about this."

"Then, why me?" she asked. Yes, that was the question. Why her? Maybe I just wanted to show her how beautiful this place is. I don't really know.

"To tell you the truth Trish, I don't really know." I answered her frankly.

Then, she laid her head in my shoulder. And we sat there in silence... drinking our coffees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please don't forget to leave reviews! Thank you all people!**_


	9. When It All Changes

Trish's pov

When I woke up, it was all ready eight am. All I remember was that John was carrying me because I was exhausted and fell asleep on his arms. I know he didn't do anything wrong with me, I trust John for that. When I turned, John wasn't there in his bed but I heard someone showering so maybe that was him. I remembered that I was wearing his jacket and I removed it and folded it neatly and put it in his bed. But before I did, I smelled the jacket for the last time. Never have I smelled a guy so pleasantly. It was like, the smell was naturally coming off of John. That was one good point of John Cena. I never noticed his smell before, but the divas were raving about it but I didn't notice it until now. The divas proved themselves correct, John did smell good. After smelling and folding John's jacket, I got clothes because I really wanted to shower. When he came out, he was in a towel again, and now, I was getting used to it so I didn't cover my face or anything. After he came out, I came in the bathroom and I can still smell the shampoo and soap that he used to clean himself. I brushed my teeth, showered, put lotion on, combed my hair, and went out of the bathroom. When I went out of the bathroom, John was wearing a black fitted sando, showing his buff muscles and boxer shorts. He was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked up when he saw me.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing much. Just... stuff." he answered.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Family, wrestling.. the usual." I don't know what he meant by usual so I asked him.

"What do you mean by usual?" I asked.

"Just... forget about it." he smiled. Okay, I won't force him.

"You want to go grab breakfast?" he asked me.

"Sure. Just let me change clothes."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You look beautiful in whatever you wear." Again I blushed.

"Are you flirting me John Cena?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, what I said was true."

"Thanks." was all I can say.

"Shall we?" he asked me, opening the door. I walked out of the door.

We told the elevator guy that we were going to the lobby. John let me go out first and we sat at the corner table where we first talked to each other. He held my chair, just like a gentleman. Another reason to love him for who he is. We ordered our breakfast and ate quietly. Sometimes we'd meet eyes and sometimes we'd laugh without a reason.

I saw Jericho at the corner of my eye and I knew he was going to approach us. Then, that's what happened, he approached us.

"Hey guys." Jericho said.

"Hey Chris." John greeted in reply. His tone was different? Or was it?

"Hey Jericho." I also said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just eating breakfast." John mumbled. Why did he become glum all so suddenly?

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure." I said, trying not to be rude.

"Sure but I have to go. I'm going to work out at the hotel gym. Try to keep in shape." John tried so hard to cheer up. I noticed that.

"Uh.. sure thing. But don't you want to stay for a while?" I asked him.

"No. It's all right. You and Jericho have a good time. I had your company last night anyway. So I'll see ya later?" he cheered up again, this time naturally.

"Sure. I'll see you." he winked, I laughed.

When John left, Jericho was confused as hell.

"What did he mean by 'I had your company last night anyway?'" he was a little angry.

"Ohh. We share hotel rooms together. Randy asked me for one night." I smiled.

"Oh.. Okay. Did you have fun with him?" he asked, trying to hide the jealousy.

"Yes, of course I did." I tried to avoid the place where we went.

"Well, what did you guys do?" he asked, rather sternly.

"We just grabbed Starbucks, watched TV, drove around town. You know.. the usual friends. Why do you keep on asking anyway?" I was getting a bit irritated. He shouldn't put his nose where it does not belong.

"Nothing. Just... worried." he forced a smile.

"Why will you be worried about me and John?" I asked.

"Well.. John's not really my friend, nor yours. Don't lie about that. That's a fact. We, I mean me and you, barely talk to him and now you are all this uhm.. friendly status." he stated.

"Is it wrong to be friends with John?" I asked him, getting irritated by the moment.

"No. I'm not saying anything like that. You said it." he tried to turn things around.

"That's what you were trying to say." I accused him.

"No. Don't take this the wrong way Trish." he looked down.

"If you will prohibit me about being friends with John, then I cannot make that request of your Chris." I turned to leave.

"I did not prohibit you. I didn't even say anything about you not being friends with John. It's just... all new.." he trailed off.

"Whatever you say Chris.. whatever you say..." that was my last word before I left him.

Why did I even defend Cena? I just met the guy... we're not even close to having a relationship or something.. not even bestfriends.. but friends yeah.. But I was right wasn't I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please don't forget to leave reviews! Thank you!**_


	10. Stupidity

John's pov

When I entered the hotel gym, I was the only person there. Maybe the others were in the pool or out shopping or something. I'm glad I had the gym to myself except for the hotel crew of course. They welcomed me in and one of the girls even winked at me but I just smiled and then shook it off. I went to the gym because I didn't want to see Chris and Trish flirting or something like that. I also went here to keep in shape and to clear my head of things. I started working out all ready and then Randy came in a little ten minutes after I started.

"Hey man." he greeted, smiling.

"Hey Randy. I just wanted to say thank you." I grinned at him.

"No problem bro. I knew you needed it anyway." he patted my back.

"So.. how are things with Stacy and you?" I asked him.

"The same as usual. She's playing hard to get of course. But, yeah, I think she's falling in love with me."

"That's good to know." I grunted as I carried the heavy dumbells.

"Well.. what happened last night? With you and Trish?" he asked, intrigued. I knew I had to tell him, he made it happen so this was the way I can repay him.

"Nothing much. We just went out and stuff. But before that, we also met in Chilis, but she was not with me. She was with.. Jericho.." I trailed off.

"Oh? Where did you take her? And what happened in Chilis?" his curiousity was growing.

"Starbucks. I was there in Chilis, it was super crowded, so I was forced to sit in Torrie's table. We talked but not so much. Awkward much. Then, after we ordered, I saw Jericho and Trish enter. They sat at the back of us. More awkward moments for they approached us. Here was my ex-flame, and here is the girl that I like and.. my rival. I finished my food as fast as I can and I lied about meeting Dave here. So when I went back to the hotel, a few hours later, Trish told me she'll be spending the night in my room. I really wanted to go out and she said she'll come with me since she didn't want to be alone. So there, we went and drove around town."

"Starbucks? Didn't you get her to another restaurant or someplace romantic?" he asked, definitely telling me that I'm stupid.

"No, of course not. We just ate and the hell, I just wanted coffee. I don't want to surprise her." I avoided the topic of showing her my "secret" place here in New York.

"Okay. But next time, don't blow it up."

"It depends. And I didn't blow it up Randy. She enjoyed and... that's all that matters."

"Then, if you want her.. why is your ass here and not with her?"

"She's... with Jericho." I mumbled.

"Stupid dumbass. You left her with that guy?" he asked.

"Of course. She had the right to!" I shouted.

"I never knew you could be this stupid John. I spent my night with Stacy because I wanted you to spend yesterday night and today the time with her."

"I'm sorry Randy. I'm sorry if your plan didn't work out on me. I just didn't want to cramp up her day and prohibit her to meet other people."

"No, I'm sorry John. I'm not forcing you or anything, but that was really my purpose." Randy said.

"Yeah, I know. You just wanted to help me and shit."

"Yes, at least you know that. Tell you what, on the next state.. I'll ask her again, if she's rooming with Stacy again." he promised.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks man." we did our handshake.

"No problem." then he started working out.

Trish's pov

What am I going to do now? I don't have anyone to talk to and I don't want to be a loner or some kind of emo. I guess I'll be joining Cena working out, I have to keep in shape too. I went back to our hotel room, dressed up, got stuff in my gym bag, and went to the hotel gym. When I entered, I saw John and Randy laughing. Maybe this is a bad idea, I thought. No, why will this be a bad idea? I saw Randy throw a confused look at John when I entered, John just shook his head.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Trish." they both said in unison.

"Aren't you with Jericho?" John asked.

"No. I ditched him." I answered.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Some petty fight." I said.

"Okay. What happened?" he continued.

"Mind your own business." I snapped. I didn't mean it to come out that way, but Randy shook his head, looked at John, John looked confused at my mood.

"O--kay..." Randy grumbled. I didn't want to explain to him right now. Not right now when my mind is boiling about what happened between me and Jericho. So I didn't talk to them when I worked out.

"What's wrong with her?" I saw Randy mouthed to John. John shrugged. After ten minutes or so, the both of them left without any word...

--

_**A/N: please read and review!**_


	11. One Step Behind

John's pov

I know why we left so early, it was Trish's mood swing. We don't want someone who's so heated up near us. I don't know what happened and I do not intend to find out since Trish said "mind your own business." It got me annoyed, a little. Randy was also annoyed by Trish.

"What the hell was wrong with her John?" he said, angry.

"I don't know, but whatever transpired between her and Jericho, is not so good." I answered.

"I can tell that. But whatever John, that girl of yours is hot-headed." Randy said.

"Calm down Randy. Don't take it out on me. Maybe she's just in a bad mood or something."

"'Mind your own business!'" he quoted Trish.

"Don't worry about it."

"Talk to her, Johnny!" he said "Johnny." He only uses Johnny when he's angry or annoyed.

"I'm not even close to her and remember? 'mind your own business?'" I quoted Trish now.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"I know how to calm you down." I snickered.

"How?" he snapped.

"Let's grab a bite out. You know you love to eat after gym sessions." I said.

"Sure. Where to?" well, that lightened up his mood.

"Wherever you want to."

"Applebees sounds good."

"Sure. I love Applebee." That's one of our favorite restaurant.

"Take a shower and meet me at the lobby." he said, then we parted to our rooms.

Trish's pov

What the hell did I just do? I scared the two away. Ohh... this is so screwed up. I wanted companions and now I scared them away! Why did I get my emotions the best of me? I have to apologize to them, especially to Randy. Why, why why are you so stupid Trish! After my working out, I went straight to our hotel room to try to find Randy or John. No signs of them, but I think John just went in here because I can still smell that he used the bathroom. Maybe they went out or something. I have to wait for them here, so I stayed in the hotel room. Then, somebody knocked on the door, it can't be John because he has a key, or maybe he just forgot? I peeked at the hole in the door and saw Jericho. I sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to apologize." he said. I didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for acting stupid and hitting about you being friends with John. It's just so new to me and for you to defend him like that.. so.. surreal. So I kind of, acted that way because I was shocked at how affected you are when I talked about him being.. close to you. I'm really sorry Trish, I didn't mean to. I know you have the right to be friends with whoever you like and I just kind of.. put my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm really sorry. I truly am. So, I'm begging for your forgiveness." he held my hand.

"It's all right Chris. I just kind of acted the way I shouldn't be. So I'm sorry too." he hugged me.

"I know what. I'll take you to lunch. Does the new opened restaurant Mason Dixon appear good to you?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go?" I asked, Jericho hesitated.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to change clothes?"

I was so used to John's line of "you're beautiful in whatever you wear." "Oh right. Sorry." I said as I got clothes and changed in the bathroom.

After eating, Jericho talked.

"Trish, after eight months of courting you and I think that I proved myself to you. Would you please accept my offer and be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was shocked as hell, I didn't see this one coming.

"Uh.. sure Jericho." I said, why didn't it feel right?

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to force you or anything. I can wait forever if you'd like." he questioned my answer. This is what I wanted right? For a long time this is what I wanted.

"Yes, I am sure of it." then he kissed my cheek and I felt... nothing...

--

_**A/N: please read and review!**_


	12. Love Is Never Lost

John's pov

_Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well its hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

We needed to go to the next state to tape the next Raw show. I roomed with Randy since Trish roomed with Jericho. Maybe Jericho got in her head or maybe Trish reconciled with him or something. When Randy got back from lunch, he was so happy. So, out of curiousity, I asked him.

"What's with the perky situation?" I asked.

"Me and Stacy are now together!" he exclaimed like a little girl.

"That's good to know. Finally, after how many months!" I was glad for my bestfriend.

"Yes, she was worth the wait though." he smiled triumphantly.

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

"So.. what are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"I'm just going to change clothes and we'll go to Raw together." he beamed.

"Okay. So, I guess I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, sure." he packed his bags and hurried to leave.

When I got to the arena, everyone was rushing up. They were fixing their things and reading their scripts. My script was to lose tonight, but I didn't care much. When I saw Randy and Stacy from afar, they approached me. But Randy was not smiling like earlier, I wonder what's wrong.

"Hey Stacy, Randy. Glad you two are together." I said.

"Yes. Randy is so sweet." she kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Hey Randy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"John I have something to tell you. But I'll tell you later, during Stacy's match. I'll just drop her off the locker room then I'll go to yours, ayt?"

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I cant tell you lies_

"Sure. No problem." I wonder what he was going to tell.

Trish's pov

How come word got around so suddenly? I didn't tell anybody about me and Jericho being together, but how come the divas know all ready? How come the superstars know all ready? Big mouth of Jericho! I wasn't going to blame him, but.. did he have to gossip this so badly? The hell with him! But I'm happy that Jericho is my boyfriend now, but it's kind of different, kind of not the puzzle piece I was looking for. Why does it feel this way? Maybe it's just in my thoughts.

"Hey Trish, is it true that you and Jericho are together?" Candice asked.

"Yep. Why'd you ask?" I asked, irritated.

"Nothing. Just looking if the rumor was correct."

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.  
[repeat]_

"Who told you that anyway?"

"The men at the back of course, silly. Jericho is so proud."

"Yeah, he is." I forced a smile.

John's pov

When Randy dropped Stacy off at the divas locker room, he knocked on my locker door and I didn't even think about who it is. I knew he was the one knocking. He had a different knock from the others.

"Randy, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Look, I've got some bad news to you." he said seriously.

"Yeah, a thing that's bugging you lately. What is it?" I asked.

_My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

"Haven't you heard the latest? The rumors have spread John."

"What rumors? Me liking Trish?" I asked. Because if it's the rumors about me liking Trish then I have no problem with that.

"No. I'm the only person who knows that. It's about Jericho and Trish together."

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked. I was frozen in place. My world came crashing down on me.

"I think it's true John. I'm sorry." Randy said and left.

I can't move a bit. I'm too shocked. My heart froze, I can't breathe. It's like the walls are squeezing me. I want to die right now. Why? Why me? I'm frozen in my place, I didn't want to believe this, but, it's reality! I just had to accept it... bu-but I can't. I just can't. Trish was suppposed to be with me. She deserves to be with me. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something stupid not to deserve her? Why? Oh why? It just added to my grief more and more.... I didn't expect this to happen so suddenly...

For the first time in my life... I cried...

For the second time in my life.. I felt my world crumble to pieces... and my heart breaking...

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way  
[repeat]_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please read and review!**_


	13. Late Night Talk

John's pov

After the house show, the superstars went to the bar. I came with them, just to drink beers and to have fun after that... news Randy gave me. It was proven to me that Jericho and Trish were together, when they entered the bar holding hands. They looked for us and Lita waved to her friend and Trish pointed to us. I drank more beer. I've had three all ready. I don't drink much but... deppression's getting the best of me and I don't get drunk easily. Tequilla can do the job, but not beer. When they came over, Trish looked at me and the bottles I have drank all ready. I looked at her, then back at my bottle. I noticed that she shook her head then sat down in our table. When she sat down, I stood up and told them I'd get more beer. I noticed Trish follow me with her eyes. I went to the bar and ordered five more beers. The bartender said I'd all ready had four then I told him why did he care. Then got my five bottle and left off. I sat down with them again, Randy threw me a look but he didn't protest about my bottle because he knew why I was doing this.

"John... you've had four all ready. Stop drinking." Adam said.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I'm not drunk." I said.

"Still John.. you're driving. You can't have liquor."

"Don't act like my Pops Adam. Don't tell me what to do and what not to do." I snapped.

"O--kay..." Adam said, confused.

"Sorry guys. John's just in a bad mood. For this night, don't listen to whatever he is saying." Randy said, trying to lift up the tension.

"Yeah.. whatever.." Adam trailed.

"Sorry Adam, Randy's right. I should go now before I trash talk more people." I stood up. Randy stood up too and followed me in the parking lot.

"Hey John, I'm going to take you home." he said.

"No, no, no. I can take care of myself. Plus, you need to watch Stacy?" I pointed toward the bar.

"The guys are going to watch her for the night." he replied.

"What about your car?"

"Stacy's going to take it. She will not drink. She promised me."

"No, man. I'm all right, really. I just need to clear things in my mind. Just leave me for a night.."

"You sure about that? You had liquor John. I can't have the champ have accidents around here."

"I'm all right. It's like you don't know me Randy. Beers don't do nothing on me." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. But you better get some rest okay? Promise me you'll go straight back to the hotel room."

"Yeah. Whatever.." I started to walk. He jogged toward me and stood in front of me.

"No, I don't take that answer. Promise me." he looked straight into my eyes.

"I promise Randy. God!" I climbed my car and drove off like a race car driver.

Trish's pov

I need to talk to Randy, fast. Here he comes.

"Hey Randy." I told him before he can sit.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can I have a word with you? In private?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Uh... let's go out." he invited me.

We went out to the parking lot. When all was quiet he started talking.

"What do you want Trish?" he asked rather rudely.

"First of all, I want to apologize for the gym thing in New York. I was really mad at that time. If you are still interested in knowing, I'm all open. Second of all, what the hell happened to Cena?"

"First things first, I accept your apology and no, I'm not interested now. Secondly, it's none of your business."

"I have a right to know you know." I said.

"And, why so?" he asked.

"Because... he's my friend." I mumbled.

"He's your friend? You've been friends with him for what? Two, three, four days hmm? You don't have a right to know Trish. I'm the only who knows what's happening with him and I'm not about to babble it out to some chick who's barely even my friend." Ouch, his words stung.

"Okay, if you're going to be hard on this I'll go ask Cena." I challenged him.

"You better. And, good luck on that one." he snickered.

How will I even be able to ask Cena? We don't talk that much and why do I even care about him? Maybe Randy's right. Maybe it's none of my business. Maybe I should leave it at that. But, I was so intrigued about what's going on with Cena. Maybe I'll ask him when I get the chance. Who knows? Then I went back to the behind Randy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: please read and review!**_


	14. Choosing A Broken Heart

Trish's pov

After the bar night, I was alone in the mall. Jericho had something to do so I just had to go to the mall badly. The shopping habits of Stacy are getting into me. I went to the mall alone, and when I was about to turn to a corner, I bumped to someone who spilled soda all over my shirt.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." I can tell that voice anywhere and I looked up.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
_

"John." I said.

"Trish! I'm sorry. I didn't do that on purpose." he said, offering me his handkerchief. I accepted it and tried to rub some of the soda off.

"It's okay John." I tried to lighten up his mood.

"Tell you what, you go pick one of your favorite shirt and I'll pay for it so you can go change."

"No John, it's okay really."

"No, I insist." he forced a smile. I know it was forced. I all ready know his natural smile from his forced or fake smile. I gave up. He bought me a shirt.

"So you alone John?" I asked him.

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
_

"Yeah. You? No Jericho?" he asked.

"Nope. He had something to do and I had to shop. Stacy's shopping got on my nerves." he chuckled. He offered me a treat to one of the restaurants around the mall and I agreed. When we got our orders I started talking since this was a quiet place.

"John why are your eyes so puffy and red? Have you been crying?" I asked, noticing it earlier.

"Me? No, I-I have been playing PS3. I bought one yesterday. I played NBA 2k8, you should try it. It's so addicting." he tried to convince me, but I wasn't.

"You know John, I know the eyes of being addicted to video games and computer to a person whose done some major crying."

"Believe it or not, that's really the cause of it." he tried to stifle a laugh.

"John, do you have any problems lately?" I asked him. Then our orders came.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

"No, no. Why would I?" he said.

"I don't know. It's just.. different when you and I were together at New York. It's just... I don't know your behavior changed. You've been more quiet lately and whenever I look at those eyes of yours, it's- it's different. I don't see the light in it anymore. All I see is an empty soul. What happened John?" I asked, totally concerned.

"Wow.. you're good at observing things." he chuckled. He was trying to change the topic.

"You haven't answered my question yet." I said sternly.

"You want answers Trish? I'm sorry but you can't get them."

"John, I'm your friend, tell me." I tried to pry him.

"I'm sorry, I want to tell you all of my secrets, and I mean all, but I just can't. It's... it's like you said. I'm different now. I've just lost interest... no, that's not correct. I just lost in something... you know, uh... Trish, I hate to break this to you.. but I have to go." he stood up then got his wallet. I held both of his hands.

"No you don't." I said pleadingly.

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

"Yes I do." he tried to move.

"No you don't!" I yelled, tightening my grip.

"Yes I do. In fact, Randy's going to be mad if I don't show up right now."

"Oh? Where are you going to meet Randy?" I asked him.

"Uh.. in the hotel. We've got to go somewhere." he said, trying to make alibis. I dialed Randy's number in my phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, panicking.

"I'm going to ask Randy if what you're saying is true John." I grinned.

"What I'm saying is true. Now let me go." he tried to squirm out of my grip. I let the phone down after talking to Randy.

"You're lying." I mumbled.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're lying. You're lying about meeting Randy, you lied in Chilis when you said you'd meet Dave."

"But.. how'd you know?" he asked.

"Just sit down John. I need to ask you something." I told him. He followed.

"So what now?" he asked, totally annoyed at my being nosy at his business.

"Are you broken hearted John?" I asked, straight to the point. That got him.

He hesitated. "Actually, I uh- I uh..."

"I'm waiting." I pursued.

_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

"You're right. I am." he gave up.

"And to who might you be?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Trish. I really can't. I want to tell you, but I can't. I.. uh... as I've told you before, that is a secret I'm not about to tell." he forced a smile again.

"Come on John, tell me."

"No, I can't." he looked down at his plate.

"Well at least let me try to help you." I said.

"Trish, why are you being all so nice to me?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I feel a little responsible to you. I mean, being your friend."

"Friend? Trish? We barely even know each other!" Again, those words stung me.

"John- I'm just trying to help." my voice cracked.

"Help Trish? You can't help me because I don't even try to help myself! I can't fight for the girl I love because I know she's happy. I chose a broken heart because I just want her to have the best in her life! And you know what Trish? Don't try to be a good girl. Yeah, New York was good, it was magical, but... it's different now. I'm different. I can't even help myself. I'm losing hope, god, I'm even losing faith! Trish.. it's just... it's bullshit! Life is full of crap! So, thank you Trish, really I am thankful for you trying to help me. But I'm sorry, you can't. I can't let you. I can't let you enter. Because I've built walls around my heart, after I chose not to fight for her! I chose not to love again becaue I'm willing to wait forever. But forever? I'm being stupid right? Because forever ain't ever going to happen! Call me stupid for building this hollow blocks in my heart, call me an asshole I don't care, because if you knew what.. If you knew that I've been waiting for her for so long and she didn't even know it. I'm stupid for not letting her feel that I love her and I truly care for her! She's the only girl I've ever loved after Torrie. Even though I didn't get the chance to be with her, I still love her more than anything in this world. But I don't have regrets on loving her, because she taught me how to love. She taught me to love again. I don't have regrets and I'm thankful to her. To you, to everyone who's trying to help me." He spilled his heart out to me. I was teary eyed after.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

"Why can't you love another woman John?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard a thing I said? I built hollow blocks around my heart so no one could ever penetrate but her! I am willing to die not ever loving another woman. I will always wait for her. I will wait forever Trish."

"Why don't you try John?" I asked again.

"Because... because I all ready chose the path of a broken heart..."

That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard a man say.

_**A/N: please don't forget to leave reviews!! thanks!! **_


End file.
